


Risotto Autunno

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [3]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Cooking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Watari laughs when Tatsumi explains the name...</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Risotto Autunno

Tatsumi microwaves 300g raw rice (Sushi, not imported Arborio) with 20ml oil for thirty seconds at full power. He adds 500ml boiling water and the relevant amount of instant dashi, returning the mixture to the microwave for another five minutes. After stirring the mixture, he repeats, with identical amounts of stock and time.

Meanwhile, his able assistant chops assorted vegetables (seasonal, but somehow always including carrot); Tatsumi steams the vegetables separately before combining them with the rice.

Watari laughs when Tatsumi explains the name, that the season most appropriate for Italian cuisine should be of thunderstorms and golden, falling leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Besides carrot - broccoli, capsicum (bell pepper), snow peas (sugar peas/mangetouts), mushrooms, I suppose cauliflower, asparagus or cherry tomatoes would also work if you like them... um. And I use Western-style vegetable stock myself, not dashi, but I'm sure it would work the same way... right? Also, grated cheese could be stirred in, but Tatsumi is cheap!


End file.
